Forgive Me
by EvilMicella
Summary: Ron and Hermione get into a big fight, and Ron says something horrible to her that he never ment. Will she forgive him for it like all the other times? Or will she leave? One chapter fic w/ a song! It's really good, trust me! Plz r/r!!


Forgive me  
  
A/N All I gotta say is, thank you lyrics.com! lol. Just a story about a song called "Forgive Me" by Evanescence. Enjoy and plz r/r!  
  
~*~*~  
  
As Ron and Hermione walked down Diagon Alley, hand in hand, they watched the stores while going by. They've been together for since their 6th year at Hogwarts, and they are now barely in their twenties. As all couples are, the fights Ron and Hermione have are frequent, though lately they haven't had a single one. Ron had to keep peace between them, since it was always himself who started the fights (or was the cause). When each fight would begin, it takes both of them more than a day to forgive eachother.  
  
No fight could come inbetween them, however. They were very much in love that being seperated too long would drive both of them insane. Just as they turned the corner of a building, they ran into their worst enemy, and practically everyone's enemy. Draco Malfoy was leaning against the wall of an old building, with his hands in his pocket, while he was looking at the sky. He looked at Ron and Hermione when they first came into view, and smirked his evil, yet some what famous, smirk.  
  
"Why if it isn't weasel and mudblood," he sneered.  
  
"Fuck off, Malfoy," Ron said in reply.  
  
"That hurt," Malfoy said sarcastically. "I see that you and the mudblood are still together."  
  
"I said fuck off," Ron said. They were just about to pass him, but he stepped in the way.  
  
"Watch it, weasel," he said. "You and mudblood here are so fucking stupid. I mean, look at you! Strutting around like you own the place."  
  
"I'm warning you, Malfoy," Ron threatened as he took out his wand and pointed it at him. "One more word out of you.."  
  
"Ron! Put that away!" Hermione hissed at him, putting his arm down. "I don't want you to get in trouble!"  
  
"Does the mudblood always tell you what to do, weasel?" Malfoy said. "She always has to be in the lead, attracting attention to herself, being the hero. You're just a filthy little mudblood." Before anyone could reply, he disapparated. Ron looked at Hermione, who was looking at the ground.  
  
"Oh, 'Mione," he said, pulling her into a hug. "Don't listen to anything he says, it's not worth it. He's just a git. Now, lets get back home." And that's when they both disapparated home. As they appeared, the tv was on and so was the radio.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione said. "Did you leave them on AGAIN?" (A/N Just to let you know, Hermione can get vicious when she's upset, so, yeah)  
  
"What?" Ron said. "Oh..I guess I did. Sorry." He turned them both off.  
  
"You always forget things, you know that?" Hermione angrily.  
  
"I said I was sorry!" Ron said, trying not to get mad; he didn't want to fight with Hermione.  
  
"Well, you've done this too much! No wonder our electricity bills are so high! It's getting annoying," Hermione yelled.  
  
"Well, you blaming things on me is annoying, too!" Ron yelled back. "This is just a little thing, and you just explode on me! Not everything is my fault!"  
  
"It's not mine!" Hermione yelled. "I never leave things on every day!"  
  
"You know what?" Ron said, his anger getting to him. "I think Malfoy was right, it's always about you, everything. If something bad happens, it's my fault. I should just leave, you know! You are annoying, you, you.." Ron tried to find a word, so he just shouted what came in his head. "You mudblood!" Ron stopped right after he said that. Hermione stared at him. . .  
  
*~*  
  
Can you forgive me again?  
  
I don't know what I said  
  
But I didn't mean to hurt you  
  
I heard the words come out  
  
I felt like I would die  
  
It hurt so much to hurt you  
  
Then you look at me  
  
You're not shouting anymore  
  
You're silently broken  
  
*~*  
  
"W-what did you call me?" Hermione asked silently, while tears streamed down her face. 'Did Ron just call me a mudblood?' she thought. She never knew he could be so hurtful at times.  
  
"Hermione..I..I.." Ron started, but he couldn't finish. He sunk down to Malfoy's level, and he hated hurting her. "Hermione, it's just..I never want to lose you!  
  
*~*  
  
I'd give anything now  
  
to hear those words from you  
  
Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."  
  
*~*  
  
"That's not going to help, Ron!" she said, half sad half angry. She didn't know how she felt now.  
  
"I didn't mean that, Hermione!" Ron said, walking up to her to give her a hug. Luckily, she let him do that, so it ment she wouldn't leave him, and that she wasn't too mad with him  
  
*~*  
  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah.  
  
'Cause you were made for me  
  
Somehow I'll make you see  
  
How happy you make me  
  
*~*  
  
"Hermione, you know I say stupid things I never mean, right?" Ron whispered to her, and she nodded. Ron laughed a little bit. "You're my everything, I wouldn't hurt you on purpose, never! Just don't listen to the stupid things I say.  
  
"But you're right," Hermione cried into his shoulders.  
  
"I'm never right," Ron said. "And I know I'm not right when I called you that. It was stupid of me, cause I love you more than anything." Hermione looked up at Ron and straight into his eyes.  
  
*~*  
  
I can't live this life  
  
Without you by my side  
  
I need you to survive  
  
So stay with me  
  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.  
  
*~*  
  
She smiles and hugs him tighter.  
  
"Does that mean you forgive me?" Ron said, smiling as well.  
  
"Of course!" she replied. "How can I not forgive the one I really love? It's impossible."  
  
"You know what?" Ron said. "You're a really true friend, I swear. In fact, you're more than a friend. You're my love." He then cupped her chin, and kissed her passionately.  
  
"I love you, Ron," Hermione said as they kissed.  
  
"I love you, too," Ron replied, and deepened the kiss. Everything was going to be alright.  
  
*~*  
  
And you forgive me again  
  
You're my one true friend  
  
And I never meant to hurt you  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N Like it? I did, lol. Just a reminder, 1 chapter, so yeah. PLZ REVIEW!! And an early thanks 4 u who do! 


End file.
